DESCRIPTION: (provided by the applicant): [unreadable] [unreadable] This proposal requests funding to support a 1.5-day workshop on professional development and [unreadable] ethics, which will be held in conjunction with the annual meeting of the Society for Neuroscience (SFN). [unreadable] Training programs in neuroscience typically do an outstanding job at providing a broad [unreadable] background in the field, as well as in-depth training in the literature and technology of specific [unreadable] sub-areas. In addition, these training programs usually offer excellent opportunities to gain [unreadable] experience in scientific reasoning and in the critical analysis of the literature. However, there is a [unreadable] good deal of additional information and many more skills that are required to be a successful [unreadable] professional in neuroscience. For example, one must be able to identify a relevant career and [unreadable] then seek out, apply, obtain, and finally advance in a job. In addition, most neuroscientists will [unreadable] need to apply for training and research funds, and supervise staff and students. Many training [unreadable] programs provide relative little assistance in acquiring these skills. In consultation with NINDS [unreadable] staff, the investigators will develop and offer a 1.5-day workshop on these survival skills and [unreadable] their ethical dimensions. The workshop will be held on the Friday and Saturday prior to the [unreadable] SFN's annual meeting, and will involve instruction from faculty who have practical experience in [unreadable] their topic area, as well as experience offering instruction on that material. Different sessions [unreadable] within the workshop will offer instruction relevant to undergraduates, graduate students, [unreadable] postdoctoral trainees, and junior faculty. Participants will be able to design a workshop schedule [unreadable] that best fits their own needs and interests by selecting from among concurrent sessions. [unreadable] Throughout the workshop, special attention will be given to discussions of issues of particular [unreadable] relevance to women, members of under-represented minority groups, and individuals for whom [unreadable] English is a second language. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]